


Sappy Romance Story on Planet XJ515

by avianeagle



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianeagle/pseuds/avianeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a work that I started in a letter that I wrote to my sister. She couldn't read much because we had a two year old visiting the house.Therefore, while I was at camp I started this story for her. I finished it when I got back. It is shameless fluff. When my sister read it, she described it as, "Having just drunk a vat of caramel." It will give you warm fuzzies at the end and you will giggle from the intense sappiness. It was very therapeutic to write. (Especially after all my intense IB papers) </p>
<p>The story is centered around events while visiting a foreign planet. A very brightly coloured planet. Along with Spirk. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abashed Yearning

The Enterprise drifted serenely through space, the engines humming a nearly Arcadian tune. Spock was unaware of this, however. He sat in his argentine quarters immersed entirely in meditation. Events, people, places -- life -- flashed within his mind. Each was grasped, tasted, and analyzed before release, its vacancy filled with a descendant. Everything within himself was as it was about him. The Universe has always been governed, but never constrained. It has always been infinite but never chaotic. So it was within Spock. He relished this time alone surrounded by Vulcan heat. It provided an opportunity for his mind to explore uninhibited by the demands of daily life. Here he could push boundaries, establish parameters  and reconnect himself with existence as a whole.

None the less, there were rules to the process, boundaries to be respected. Even within oneself one cannot  reverse fact. Just as the Universe cannot violate factual laws, so Spock could not violate logical ones. Despite this, it was a time and a place for Spock to explore his internal parameters and so explore he did. For several hours he let his mind wander; chasing thoughts down paths, over hills, and through forests, contemplating all manner of issues until, as usual, he arrived at a familiar place in his mind. This was the place reserved deep within himself for his humanity. It was stored and controlled, but important to consider none the less. This was where his emotions lay. Typically discarded from all consideration, Spock now addressed them for the simple, logical reason that among them lay the one predicament that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. Kirk.

\--

Firmamental eyes.

A refulgent grin.

Strong, artistic fingers. Scared, indeed, but all attached to memories... they flashed impossibly quickly through Spock's mind as he tasted each one.

Rage. Fear. Possession. Care. Worry. Pain. Jealousy.

Together, these things invented the emotion that consumed Spock so quickly and completely that his mind jumped  in fright, rushing back to the safety of the Vulcan mantras. Indeed, mediating upon emotion was arduous.

 _But what was this emotion that consumed him, and what knowledge could be gained from it?_ After all, vexation is not sufficient reason to cease the pursuit of knowledge. Spock reached backward in an attempt to pull forth the memory of the feeling.

_What were its parameters? Why did it consume him so fully? Were there other emotions that could do the same? Did he have to be in a state of meditation for it to act upon him so entirely? If so, was there some flaw in his mental tenacity? He had never experienced any flaw before. Was this something menacing, or was it benevolent?_

Regrettably, the feeling had passed and none of Spock's questions were answered. However, he had gained a new sort of empathy toward humanity. How unfortunately aggravating emotions were to deal with. So unlike thoughts which could be controlled and maintained. Rather, they were fleeting and disturbingly powerful. Spock would have to be careful.


	2. To Get What You Want You Must Not Dodge The Question

Jim strode onto the bridge. His mind was full. The ship could either continue on its planned course or take a detour  to an unknown planet. Unknown planets always concerned Kirk. Never once had a trip to one ended successfully. None the less he felt a certain duty to discover and explore them. Perhaps it was wanderlust. Kirk doubted he would ever truly know. It didn't matter. He had to decide. Go to the planet, or not go. Trust your gut, or trust your mind. He knew what Spock would say. Regardless, he felt the need to ask. Irrational. -- good thing he was human.

\--

"Mr. Spock."

"Captain."

"What do you know of this mysterious new planet?"

Spock gave Jim a knowing look. His inner struggle was all too apparent to the Vulcan.

Pity and concern licked at his chest.

_Fascinating._

"It's atmosphere is breathable so long as you do not exert yourself to the extremes. There is life, measured at a class D-. They appear to have just begun mechanization. No apparent threat by disease or otherwise, Captain."

The formality cut at Jim's insides. He knew it shouldn't, but it was always there like an impenetrable wall between what was and what Kirk was quickly realizing to be what he desired -- yearned for even.

Spock, as usual, had given Jim what he asked for, but not what he craved.


	3. When Stuff Gets Exciting

It was late. Jim paced his bridge. Everyone else had retired. They would be going to the unknown planet come morning. Starfleet had assigned it a name earlier that evening. They would be descending upon Planet XJ515, how unfriendly sounding.

\--

Light shone gently throughout the Enterprise giving the illusion of a grey morning. The ship hung gently in space, quite contrary to its inhabitants who flew about in furious haste. Teams of researchers, officers and security personnel desperately prepared to beam down. The Captain and his first were to be among them.

\--

As it turned out, the surface of the planet was exquisite. Its entirety was enveloped by ancient oaks who's branches encased a plethora of life. Some quite familiar, such as strawberry and blackberry bushes. Some, however, were impossible. Florescent, triangle shaped fruits hung from trees. Violet fluff balls rolled through the forest consuming plants as they rolled. Most magnificent of all, however, were the giant squid.

Two stories high and clothed in a swath of scaly, purplish skin these great giants stalked the surface. They were supported by eight elephant limbs. Their heads mounted on top, erect and stationary. Eyes, like none other, one planetary orb was stationed on each side of their head. They gave most parties a feeling that could only be compared to Frodo under the scrutiny of the Great Eye.

Kirk and Spock stumbled through this evolutionary masterpiece recording and analyzing everything they could manage. Spock quickly became engrossed in examining a dog-like creature that had the ability to change form so that it appeared to be a lump of orange grass.

Jim  was not so easily entertained and chose to plow on through the thicket. Soon an eerie silence enveloped him, disturbed only by the twittering of whatever inhabited the trees above him. Kirk's heart swelled with adoration. This is what he lived for.

The woods around him thickened gradually until almost all light was shut out. His intuition, however, led him onward. After all, the others were only a half a kilometer away and he could easily return.

Jim let his thoughts ramble as easily and energetically as his body. As his thoughts meandered, he eventually came to a trail of thought depicting what it might be like to live on this planet. What he would eat; what he and his crew would do to pass the time; what they would learn; who would die.

_How lonely._

Well. There was always Spock.

Adrenaline shot into his heart as his mind drew up all that it knew to be Spock. They would not be barred by regulation. They would be alone. Free.

Stop.

No.

He couldn't continue down this path.  NO. Spock was his first officer ... and ... well... Spock.

\--

Jim felt Earth beneath his knees, pain clouding his vision; barely noticed before the anguish of his chest expended him. He groped at his midsection his hands met hot, sticky blood. Everything was spinning. The rough wooded shaft had penetrated his entire chest.

"Help. Help." He gurgled , blood filling his mouth and lungs.

Choke.

Spit.

The blood exuded over his tongue. Air was alluring as an elephant sat on his lungs.

_Spock. Crew. Anyone. Spock._

The feeling of the warm Vulcan beside him engulfed his mind. Jim felt darkness creeping around him. Desperately, he groped at his phaser. Every ounce of strength leaving him as he helplessly gored its surface seeking the trigger. He couldn't breathe. The world was spinning, he could feel his arm stop moving as the darkness and pain finally consumed him.


	4. The Discovery of the Word "Dissolute"

Pft. Shwoosh.

The faintest sound of phaser fire ricocheted through Spock's ears. Reflexively, his head jolted up just in time to glimpse a beam of light skewer the canopy.

_Captain!_

Spock jolted forward, flurries of oxygen flooded his lungs as the sinews of his legs contracted driving Spock toward his captain with blistering speed. Brush ripped at his flesh as he tore through the jumgle. The world was a blur about him, only forward existed.

The sharp crack of a branch gave way to a hollow. A dark figure nestled in it. Never ceasing his breakneck pace, Spock collapsed at its side. His body engulfing it.

All platonic feelings for Jim dissolved instantaneously. Friendship was replaced by crippling fear, concern and a horrible since of loss. For the first time in his life Spock was truly dissolute.

_No. Jim. You can't. Not Yet._

Emotion barbered Spock as helpless as a kitten clinging to The Cliffs of Moher. The shock ebbed, however, and soon gave way to his Vulcan logic. He accepted this new parameter between himself and Jim. He needed to move forward, if his Captain were to survive.

_What is logical?_

Spock's mind slowly groped for the familiar teachings.

_In times of crisis..._

_1\. Remove oneself from immediate danger._

Spock quieted his mind and focused on his senses, which were immediately overwhelmed! The sweet smell of fresh rain, florescent colors, the cries of a million birds, shrieking of death and life, the murmur of the far off crew unaware of their Captain's desolate sate, all inundated him. None, however, seemed harmful. They were "safe." Not a precise word.

_2\. The issue at hand._

A long, greenish, wooden shaft was lodged in the midsection of Jim's crumpled body. Blood was pooling beneath him and quickly saturating Spock's clothes as well. Spock wouldn't be able to remove it here for fear of inciting further internal damage and bleeding. He felt for a pulse. It barely existed. Jim had seconds left.

"Spock to Enterprise."  
"Scotty here."

"Two to beam up immediately. Ensure Dr. McCoy's presence."  
"Aye. Sir. Scotty Out."

A familiar tingling sensation shivered up his body. Typically, he found it relaxing but not now.

_Jim. Hold on._

His body materialized slower than his mind. His senses being the last to come through. Light seared his eyes. However, the temporary blindness was just that, temporary and insignificant. Spock instinctively turned to examine his Captain.

 Jim's body was in discordance with the bluish glow of the ship. His eyes out of focus, clothes darkened and body still; antipodal from the man who typically flung himself about the place with and unimaginable vitality. Spock had only a moment to absorb this as his Captain was whisked away in a blur of cerulean clad medics.

Spock's whole world spun before him. Nothing made any sense. How could Jim die. It was not logical... not logical... at all. Perhaps the Universe was not as logical as he once assumed. Perhaps it was chaotic.   
_NO._  
Spock could not afford to stand here gapping like a child pondering basic Vulcan philosophy. No. Jim was not dead. He was not going to die. Spock would see to it! And with that he trailed off after the fleet of physicians.

He watched carefully through the window as they swarmed over Kirk attaching a web of apparatuses to him. His mind grimaced as they removed the shaft. Blood gushing everywhere. If it not for his Vulcan half he thought he may have passed out. However, he calmed as the talented personnel led by the ever steady Dr. McCoy began to reconstruct his ... lover ... piece by piece.


	5. The Sappy Part You've All Been Waiting For

Fuzzy, burning light blurred Jim's eyes as it tickled his retinas for the first time since...

_Where was he? -- Med Bay._

A question easily answered by what he heard to be the chirping grey machines and felt to be the downy sheets. Kirk blinked. He blinked again. Finally, his vision cleared revealing cerulean clad Spock, eyes an ocean of sorrow, who had apparently been sitting vigil over him. A warm smile spread through him.

_This man is my saviour in more ways than one._

The thought tickled him in strange ways. He wasn't used to being the starry-eyed damsel in distress. Spock looked over at him acknowledging his consciousness, the sorrow in his eyes changing to hopefulness and mild concern. Much of what Spock thought had to be gathered in this way. It made Jim feel -- well -- special that he could understand the subtleties of Spock's mind where others only saw harsh control. Jim knew that Spock wouldn't speak to him lest he was unprepared.  Jim figured the basics were to become known first.

"How long have I ... " Speaking was incredulously more difficult than he expected. He became breathless quickly and soon realized that even breathing gave way to a sharp ache in his gut.

"Approximately four days, Captain."

Kirk began a groan but ceased instantly upon discovering that this ached more than speaking.

Spock rose to his bedside with a knowing look. Jim's face asked all the questions necessary.  
"You were shot by one of the natives. They call themselves the..."  
Jim, could hear the foreign word fizzle into misunderstanding. The light was so bright. He could feel his body tingle with painkillers that didn't quite eliminate the sharp ache that was ever constant, but did nothing to eliminate the excruciating jabs of pain that came with attempted movement.

He gazed up at Spock who had stopped speaking upon the realization that his companion was experiencing a new level of discomfort.

"Spock...I..."

"Perhaps I should leave you to rest, Captain."

"No!" Gasped Jim. The narcotics made his brain feel like a pillow. He couldn't think. Only feel. And what he felt was something he had never even imagined. Inexplicable _need_. Need for Spock to be by him, but at the same time an overwhelming lust for his first to be, above all things, happy.

"Stay. I.." His stomach yelped but his soul's cry was louder. Kirk summoned the use of his arm, which lamely reached out for his first officer.

Spock noticed the gesture. He, in return, extended his own hand caressing his index and middle fingers over Jim's. They each savored the warm tingling sensation that cascaded up their arms. Spock looked down on Jim with an expression that encased all that he felt toward his mate.

"T'hy'la" he whispered.

Jim knew what the word meant, though he did not know its origin. He was, in reality, slightly relieved that Spock had addressed him so, it meant these emotions were mutual. Spock was his, and his alone. The thought set his soul ablaze. He clutched at Spock, pulling him closer. Every part of his body protesting but every part of his mind and soul rejoicing at the proximity of the one he desired.

"Ashayam, there will be a world of time for this. You are not well. Let us continue when you are."

A stupid giggle escaped Jim's lips. _Oh drugs._ He thought.

"Yes. Alright." He finally managed to utter.

Spock lay down next to him, their bodies arched in a single curve. Together, as if they always had been and always should be. Both hearts were full. Both knew that tomorrow would be painful. That the road ahead was long and harrowing, but both were certain that it was a road worth traveling because they would be going together. Just as they always had, and always would.

The End.


End file.
